Sticks and Stones may break my bones
by Little Ms LBP
Summary: Full Title: Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but Knives? Well they're just a pain in the Ass. Macs daughter returns to New York from New Jersey. Basically, DRAMA, and romance, it just wouldn't be me otherwise ; Flack/OC Mac/Christine Adam/OC


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the CSI: NY Characters, however, I do own Natalie Taylor and her history as well as any story line I come up with :) **

Natalie groaned as her alarm clock buzzed on the bedside table, forcibly pulling her from an interesting dream she was having. Shame she won't remember it. She sat up and swung her feet over the side of the bed, pushing her sweep fringe out of her eyes. She couldn't help but feel excited for her first day at the New York crime lab, working with her dad, keeping the city safe. She sighed happily, standing and walking into the bathroom to shower. It'd be pretty gross if she turned up on her first day smelling like crap. She emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, hair washed and teeth brushed, to stumble over a high heel that she had left there from a couple of nights ago, after a celebratory meal with her dad and Reed. She got dressed in her lucky denim dress with the spaghetti straps and buttons going down the front. She dried her hair and pulled her loose curls up into a loose pony tail, leaving her sweep and the stubborn longer pieces of her fringe framing her face. She did her make up so that it looked like she wasn't wearing make up at all, which suited her just fine. She pulled on her brown lace up boots and worn brown leather jacket, grabbed her iPhone, her bag and her keys, before walking out of her apartment.**  
**

She was walking towards the CSI building, coffee in hand, when her phone buzzed. She answered it as she walked through the glass doors.  
"Hey Reed."  
"Hey baby Sis!" Reed yelled down the phone to her. Nat smiled as she reached the security desk, resting her coffee on the surface so she could get her ID out of her bag.  
"1. I'm not a baby, 2. We're not related." The security guard smiled at her and she passed through the gate, continuing towards the elevators.  
"We're as good as." Reed argued down the phone.  
"What do you want Reed." Nat said, trying to sound serious, though the smile could be clearly heard in her voice.  
"I just wanted to wish you good luck!" Reed said cheerfully, sounding like a five year old. Nat couldn't help but laughed as she got into the elevator, and pressed the button to take her up to her fathers lab.  
"Well thank you Reed, I'll be sure to call you and wish you good luck when you decide to get off of your lazy ass and get a job." Nat said jokingly down the phone.  
"I'm a freelance journalist!" Reed yelled as the elevator dinged as it reached the desired floor.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen I gotta go, I'll call you later 'kay?" Nat said hurriedly, stepping out of the elevator and hanging up before she heard Reeds reply. She looked around at her new workplace, which was fairly easy considering all the walls were made of glass. She looked around and before she could spot anyone she knew, she was suddenly hugged from behind.  
"Nat!" Adam yelled, hoisting his best friend off of the ground. Natalie squealed and smack Adams arms.  
"Adam Ross, you let go of me right now!" Nat was dropped to the floor, and turned around to give her bearded bestie a real hug.  
"I can't believe that you're finally here! Oh it's going to be so cool, we'll be solving crimes together, keeping the means streets of New York safe." Adam said excitedly, pulling back from the hug. Nat just rolled her eyes at him.  
"I don't think Dad will even let me solve menial crimes, never mind homicide."  
"Come on. You're 24, you're a big girl." Adam said reassuringly, as he started leading her to Mac's office.  
"We said the same thing when I was 16 and we were trying to convince him to let me play softball." Adam laughed, shaking his head at the memory.  
"And he wouldn't let you, because-"  
"Because she would have been hit on the hit by a rogue ball and given herself a concussion." Mac interrupted, smiling at the two of them from his open office door. Nat rushed forward to give her dad a hug.  
"Hey sweetie." Mac said, hugging his daughter.  
"I didn't know you had a daughter Mac." A country accented dark haired woman appeared from Mac's office. Mac turned to look at her, smiling sheepishly.  
"Sorry Jo. Natalie, this is Jo, Jo this is Natalie. Nat reached forward to shake Jo's hand, which Jo happily met.  
"Nat is going to be working here now." Jo smiled at Nat with an approving look.  
"Where did you used to work?" Jo asked curiously.  
"New Jersey, but I got transferred here. On request."  
"Were you a CSI there as well?"  
"Yep! CSI second class." Nat said with a smile on her face. Jo just grinned in response.  
"Well, Adam and I will leave you two to talk." Jo said, grabbing Adams arm and pulling him away.  
"Actually, I was-uh-" Adam started stuttering in response whilst he was being pulled away. Nat smiled after them before following Mac into his office. His office was just as neat as his study back home, all the papers in order, everything shiny and clean. Mac walked behind his desk and started looking through some papers on his desk. Nat picked up a framed picture off of the mahogany desk, and looked at the picture taken on her 10th birthday of her, Mac and Claire, smiling happily next to a chocolate cake.  
"She would've been proud." Mac said quietly. Nat smiled a small smile and rested the picture back on the desk. Mac stood up and looked at her.  
"Right, considering it's your first day, I should probably show you around, introduce you to your colleagues, show you where your desk is.." Mac started off, shuffling the papers on his desk again.  
"But...?" Nat prompted, trying to regain eye contact with her dad.  
"I've got a lot of paper work to do after the last case, and I need somebody to take this down to the precinct." Mac said holding up a large yellow envelope. Nat reached over and grabbed the envelope.  
"I can do that, I'll have a look round later." She said whilst slipping the envelope into her bag.  
"Give it to Don Flack, okay?" Mac asked, eyebrows raised and hands on hips. Nat turned and started walking towards the elevators.  
"On it!" She called over her shoulder, waving. She dumped her coffee in the trash and before walking into the elevator. Once down in the lobby, she waved to the security guard as she left and climbed into her silver Mercedes Benz. 20 minutes or so later, she arrived at the precinct, and upon walking in, she discovered that this place was the opposite to the sleek shiny labs. This place was slightly disorganised and buzzing with activity.  
'My kind of place.' she thought to herself as she looked around, trying to find this Don Flack. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she walked into something very tall and very solid. And when she looked up, she found that the person she bumped into was also very hot.  
"Hi." She said, flashing him a grin. This mystery person just smiled back with a confused expression on his face. They stayed like that for a second before he pulled back and broke the silence.  
"Can I help you?" He had a typical new yorker accent.  
"Oh, yeah!" Nat reached into the bag for the envelope, "I'm looking for Don Flack?" The guy smirked.  
"That would be me. What can I help you with?" Nat pulled the envelope out of her bag. She held it out to him, waiting for him to take it. Don looked down at the envelope, then back up at Nat. He took the envelope cautiously.  
"Mac wanted me to give it to you." Nat said, whilst Flack just looked at her with suspicion.  
"Mac. Mac Taylor." Nat nodded, "Mac Taylor sent you to give this to me." He said with a tone of disbelief. Nat nodded fervently.  
"Yes."  
"And who are you, exactly?" Flack asked, tearing open the envelope but keeping his eyes on the dark haired young women in front of him, expecting some ridiculous answer, like she was his maids, husbands, cousins, wife's illegitimate love child with Zac Efron.  
"I'm his daughter." Flacks eyes widened in shock.

He sure as hell wasn't expecting that.


End file.
